Taking Risks
by WonderfulAndTragic
Summary: Sometimes, one person's feelings can affect the rest of our life in many different ways, even if they don't realize it.. Or maybe they realize it and are scared to act on how they really feel.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new story I thought of... The idea just came to me and I hope you will enjoy it! It will be multi chaptered, but I'm not too sure how many chapters it will be. I'm currently working on chapter 3, and depending on how many reviews I get for the first chapter will decide when I post chapter 2! Please enjoy and don't forget to review, follow, or favorite! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of the characters, although I wish I did. There would be more Ezria. Lots of Ezria...**

* * *

Aria's POV

I was currently at the Central Park Zoo in New York with my niece, Auburn. Mike and his fiancée Bridget got together their senior year of high school and had been inseparable ever since. They had both finished junior year in college when Bridget found out she was pregnant and they were so excited. Mike had proposed to her the month before and that is when they figured they conceived the sweet angel I now called my niece. I was now holding the eleven month old in my arms and pointing to the leopard that was laying down on a rock and watched as Auburn giggled as the leopard opened its mouth to yawn. Auburn was the sweetest little girl and looked just like her mother with her dark brown hair and facial build, the only thing she had of Mike's was his green eyes.

"Aunt Ar! Look! Look! It's coming this way!" she squealed in delight as the animal approached the fence and couldn't contain the fit of giggles that came when it laid down and rolled over.

"Is this your favorite animal so far?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Yeah!" she responded as she nodded her head vigorously.

I kissed her forehead and then placed her on her feet beside me and grabbed her hand. We continued to walk around the zoo for another fifteen minutes before I picked her back up and took her into the gift shop. Once inside, the cool air was refreshing to the both of us, considering it was the middle of June. We were walking around when Auburn accidentally bumped into a man who appeared to be about two years older than me. Auburn quickly ran behind me and hid behind my legs, only peeking around every once in a while.

"I'm sorry, she got excited," I say apologizing to the man. I only then noticed that he had the most mesmerizing blue eyes I had ever seen. I realized that I had been staring a little too long and a blush slowly crept to my cheeks.

"It's fine, really. This little guy here does the same thing all the time," he said with a smile as he gestured towards a little boy that I hadn't noticed was standing beside him. Just like Auburn, he was behind who I assumed was his father's, legs.

My mind soon began to wonder if this was really his son. Maybe it was his nephew, the child of a family friend. No, never mind, the little boy looks too much like him, he is definitely his son. I soon felt a little pang of sadness, hoping this man was single.

Ezra's POV

I had been at the Central Park Zoo all day with my nephew, Brantley. His parents' had a last minute thing and I offered to take him for the day, considering I haven't spent much time with him this past month. As we were making our way to the gift shop, I saw the most gorgeous woman holding hands with a little girl, watching the snow leopard. I had this urge of wanting to get to know her, but I chickened out and instead of walking over to her, I finished heading towards the gift shop with Brantley. I guess fate was on my side, because within thirty minutes of being inside the shop, a little girl ran straight into me. She suddenly turned around and went to hide behind a woman's legs. I didn't realize who it was until I met her gaze as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, she got excited," she said to me, apologizing. I noticed she had the most gorgeous and biggest hazel eyes I had ever seen. She was even prettier up close. I noticed she was staring at me and suddenly she looked away, and I noticed a faint blush making its way to her cheeks.

"It's fine, really. This little guy here does the same thing all the time," I say with a smile while gesturing towards Brantley who was hiding behind my legs, much like the little girl.

I couldn't help myself from looking down at the little girl that was hiding behind her as she peeked out from behind this woman's legs. I realized I had yet to get her name and I felt embarrassed. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could get anything out, she spoke.

"I'm Aria Montgomery and this is Auburn Montgomery. It's okay, sweetie, you can come out," she said to the little girl as she offered her hand for me to shake.

I stole a quick glance at her left hand and noticed she wasn't wearing a ring. Maybe the father wasn't in the picture? I quickly shut those thoughts out of my head and looked back up to meet her eyes.

"I'm Ezra Fitz and this is Brantley Fitz. It's nice to meet you, and you too Auburn," I said as I bent down to shake the little girl's hand. She shyly offered her hand and gave me a faint smile. "She's adorable. How old is she?" I asked Aria.

She looked down at the little girl and then back up at me. "She is eleven months," Aria said with a smile.

"Oh, she looked younger," I said but then realized I must have sounded like an idiot as Aria began to chuckle.

"Sorry for laughing, it's just she inherited her mother's small stature and we literally hear that all the time," Aria answered.

"I'm sorry for blurting that out. It was a stupid comment, really. Who am I to comment on a stranger's daughter, I'm terribly sorry. Could I take you out for dinner to make it up?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

She smiled and nodded her head, "I would like that."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "Great! Um, how about the restaurant right around the corner, say seven? That gives you a good two hours to get home and get ready," I say nervously.

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you at seven. Bye Ezra and bye Brantley," Aria said to the two of us.

"Bye you two, see you later," I said with a smile as I walked up to the counter to purchase Brantley's stuffed Alligator.

Aria's POV

Great, I now had a date with a man who I had just met. Wait, did I just say date? Oh my god, this isn't a date. This is just dinner with a man who is taking me out to apologize. Crap! Why is he taking me out if he is married? How is he going to explain this to his wife? All of these things were running through my head and I was soon wanting to back out of going, but only then did I realize we hadn't exchanged phone numbers and I had no way of contacting him. Shoot, I guess I have no option but to go home and get ready now. I walked up to the check out and purchased Auburn's stuffed animal before making my way home.

Two hours later, I walked into the restaurant Ezra had suggested we go to, and boy was it fancy. Now I was really wondering how he was going to explain this to his wife. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now, he offered and I accepted, so any argument that may break out between the two is not my fault, I thought to myself. Oh, who was I kidding, I could have politely rejected his offer, hell, that might actually save his marriage. But then his wife could be one of those that doesn't care what he does. I guess I will find out eventually.

I made my way up to the reservation list, praying that he was smart enough to make reservations because damn was this place crowded.

"I'm here for an Ezra Fitz," I told the woman. She scanned the list before telling me to follow her and she led me to a booth where Ezra was already seated.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he swiftly got up to pull my chair out and help me sit. He was such a gentleman.

"Hey," I responded.

"You look beautiful," he spoke.

A blush once again made its way to my cheeks. Damn, why did he have to have this effect on me? Not that I minded, it was just the fact that he was married.

"So, I'm glad you made reservations, we wouldn't have been seated for a while if you hadn't," I said with a small chuckle.

"They were actually all filled up when I called. But once I said who I was they quickly opened up a spot," he responded.

Only then did I realize who he was. His name, how could I not realize it? Wow, I'm such an idiot.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**So, I've decided to go ahead and post the second chapter of this story to hopefully get people more interested in it, as chapter 3 is very drama filled and by far my favorite chapter. To the reviewer who said my story sucks and to not continue, that just motivates me to want to continue writing it, so thank you! (:** **Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and don't forget to review! Just a simple review will be great. Please just don't read it and not review. (:**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"So, I'm glad you made reservations, we wouldn't have been seated for a while if you hadn't," I said with a small chuckle._

_"They were actually all filled up when I called. But once I said who I was they quickly opened up a spot," he responded. _

_Only then did I realize who he was. His name, how could I not realize it? Wow, I'm such an idiot. _

Aria's POV

Sitting before me in all his glory, was the author of my favorite book, _Taking Risks_. The book was a best seller and I couldn't believe I was having dinner with the author. I can't believe his name didn't ring a bell before. I guess I was just so in shock about him asking me to dinner.

"You-you're _the _Ezra Fitz. Oh my God, I feel like an idiot. I don't know how I didn't realize it earlier when you told me your name. I love your book. I literally finished it in two hours. It's so good," I told him.

He flashed me that gorgeous smile of his, "Well thank you. The idea just came to me one day and I figured, "hey, why not write it?" And so I did. I'm shocked it actually became a best seller. Now I use it to my advantage, but only sometimes," he said while winking at me.

Ezra's POV

I was having a nice dinner with Aria. She was wonderful and drop dead gorgeous. Conversation was flowing easily and I found her even more intriguing than before.

"So, earlier, you said Auburn was eleven months. When was she born?" I asked her.

"She was born July 7th of last year. I can't believe it's already 2018. Man does time fly!" she giggled.

"It sure does! Brantley was born two years ago on May 9th. I can't believe he is already two. It seems he was born only yesterday. His mom is the owner of a big law firm and she is always traveling. She is only home two weeks every month. I hate that she is missing so much of his life," I told Aria.

She looked at me with sad eyes before speaking up. "Well, at least he has a great daddy that takes care of him!" she responded with a smile.

I began to wonder if I should ask her about Auburn. Then I just decided on it.

"So, you aren't married?" I asked.

"No, still single," she said with a smile.

I nodded my head. "Well, nothing wrong with that. Where is Auburn's father?" I asked her.

She nearly spit out her drink at this question and I felt horrible. "I'm sorry. Man, what is it with me asking and saying all of these inappropriate questions to you? I'm sorry," I apologized for what felt like the millionth time that day. There was no way I was ever going to get her to agree to go out on an official date with me now.

"Auburn isn't my daughter," she said quickly. "She is my niece. I have a brother who is two years younger than me and it is his kid."

Damn, can I make a bigger fool out of myself tonight? I thought to myself. "Oh, wow, I didn't realize. I'm sorry; she looks so much like you. Wow. Now I have officially made an idiot out of myself," I said to her.

She just smiled and then started laughing, the sound music to my ears. "It's fine. I also get that a lot. Guys are usually afraid to ask me out because they don't want the baggage of a daughter to come with me, but they never ask if she is my daughter, they just assume. Much like you did, but I could tell you were different because you stuck with showing up to this dinner and didn't care whether I had a daughter or not, so thank you," she said to me in the most sincere voice.

"Well I'm glad you think I'm different. That means a lot. So, you are single and are kid free, I think I can work with that," I said while winking at her.

"Wait, what do you mean by work with that?" she asked me.

"I'm also single and kid free and there is something about you that just draws me to you. I'd really like to get to know you better," I said to her.

"Wait, Brantley isn't your kid? Wow, now I'm the one making a complete idiot out of myself," she laughed.

I smiled at her. We were so much alike. "It's fine. Like you said before, I just assumed you had a daughter, so no hard feelings. I promise," I retorted jokingly.

Aria's POV

I was really enjoying my dinner with Ezra. Turns out he isn't married and doesn't have a kid. We thought the same thing about each other and turns out we were both wrong. I was really starting to like him and couldn't wait to get to know more about him.

"So, do you have any more books in progress?" I asked him, trying to spark more conversation.

"Actually, I'm thinking about going home and starting another one," he answered with a smile.

I was starting to get an idea of where this was going and decided to play along. "And what will this book be about?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, you know. The normal man meets woman, thinks she has a daughter, ask her to dinner to apologize only to find out she is single with no kid and then I guess the rest will be about whatever happens after we leave here," he responded back, equally flirtatious.

I couldn't help but smile at the man in front of me. "Well, I'm sure it will be another best seller. And I better get some credit, since I had help in creating the storyline, oh and an autographed copy," I said, not being able to help myself.

"Those two things you will get," he replied while flashing me one of his signature smiles.

"Why thank you," I replied with a giggle.

"Well, I think we should get going. It's almost closing time," Ezra said to me.

My eyes went wide when I saw how much our meal cost, but Ezra just gave me a smile and then helped me out of my seat. He escorted me out of the restaurant, his hand on the small of my back. God, I can't think of anything else I want to do right now except kiss him. I wonder if he feels the same. He walks me to my car and I give him a hug and then I open the driver side door to get in.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Aria. How about an official date tomorrow night? Dinner and a movie, how does that sound?" Ezra asked me with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I'd like that, a lot. Thank you." I smiled at him and then pulled out my phone and handed it to him. "Here, put your number in my phone and I will text you later," I said.

He quickly put his number in my phone and he snapped a picture of himself to put it as the contact photo. "Thank you," I whispered as he handed it back to me. He nodded his head and then shut my car door, watching as I pulled away from the street.

On the way back to my apartment, I couldn't help the smile that was plastered to my face. Tonight had been one of the absolute best nights I've had in forever. And to think I have my niece to thank for it. I soon arrived back to my apartment and I put the car in park, walking up to my apartment door to unlock it only to find the knob was broke. I slowly pushed open the door and the sight before me was unbearable. My apartment was a mess, my TV gone, picture frames broken, and to make things worse, the little girl who had been responsible for my dinner with Ezra tonight, lay unconscious on the floor beside her mother.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" I screamed as I collapsed on the floor, screaming and crying uncontrollably. Passersby's started running over to the scene, some calling 911 and the rest trying to console me. How could such a great night end in hell?


	3. Broken

**Previously:**

_"SOMEONE CALL 911!" I screamed as I collapsed on the floor, screaming and crying uncontrollably. Passersby's started running over to the scene, some calling 911 and the rest trying to console me. How could such a great night end in hell? _

Aria's POV

I couldn't focus on anything around me at this point. My niece was unconscious and my soon-to-be sister in law was in critical condition. I don't understand how this happened. The ambulance arrived ten minutes later and all three of us were rushed to the hospital. Mike was called up and so were our parents'.

"Aria!" screamed Mike as he ran into the hospital room that I was in.

"Hey Mike," I replied before starting to cry. I couldn't help it, it was all too much for me to handle.

"What happened?!" he yelled, panicked.

"I don't know. Bridget called me to tell me she was going to the house to get something of Auburn's and that's all I know. I don't know what happened after I hung up my phone, Mike. I'm sorry, I wish I did, but I don't. You don't know how sorry I am," I broke down crying.

He soothingly rubbed my back and then walked out of the room to go find out how Bridget and Auburn were doing. I just lay there sobbing uncontrollably, wanting nothing more than for this to all be a horrific dream that I could wake up from. My mom and dad were currently walking into the hospital room, my mom looking terrified.

"I'm fine," I reassured her, "but I don't know how Auburn or Bridget are at the moment. Mike went to see how they were. I'm so sorry that this happened."

"Honey, this isn't your fault. You didn't know that something was going to happen to them when you told Bridget it was fine to go and get what she needed," my mom told me.

I knew she was right, but nothing anyone said would make me believe it wasn't my fault. I should have just told her I would bring it over later, then no one would have gotten hurt and everyone would be fine. The nurse came back and told me I was fine and just had a severe panic attack. I got up and walked out into the waiting area with my parents and waited for Mike to come back from the nurses' station. Sitting there just waiting for some news was horrible, but all we could do was wait and hope for the best outcome. I heard footsteps coming over towards us and looked up to see Mike.

"How are they?" My dad asked.

Mike looked up and just stared at my dad and I knew I couldn't handle being there when he said what he did.

Ezra's POV

I was currently back at my apartment sitting on my worn out couch playing back the dinner with Aria in my head. It was wonderful and I couldn't wait for our date tomorrow night. Her smile was gorgeous and her laugh, oh it was magnificent and music to my ears. I could listen to her talk all day too. She was just so easy to talk to and get along with and I had a feeling I would end up falling for her, hard. I picked up my remote and turned up the volume on my tv and started flipping through the channels until I found a fairly decent movie to watch. I had watched about ten minutes of it until my phone buzzed. I reached over for it only to realize it was Aria.

**Can I come over? Something terrible has happened and I just need someone. Please? –Aria**

I read the message and quickly typed back a response.

_Sure. My apartment is 3B. It's the apartments right down the street from Hollis. –Ezra_

A few seconds later my phone buzzed and I unlocked my phone to read the message.

**Okay, thank you so much. Be there in a few. –Aria**

I wondered what had happened the entire time until I heard the barely audible knocks on my door. I quickly got up off the couch and walked the short distance to my door. When I opened it, it revealed a disheveled Aria and I couldn't help but break a little inside.

"Ezra," she said before falling into my chest. I pulled her inside and shut the door before leading her to the couch. She was still clinging to me and I didn't dare let her go. We sat down on the couch and I rubbed her back soothingly, hoping to calm her down. "Hey now, everything will be okay," I whispered to her.

She looked up at me with tear rimmed eyes. "NO! Everything isn't going to be okay! I deserve to die!" she screamed at me.

"Aria, don't you dare say that! You don't deserve to die! No one does! Will you please tell me what happened?" I asked her.

She looked back up at me, meeting my gaze before slowly nodding her head. "After I left the restaurant I received a phone call from my sister-in-law asking if she could go to my apartment to get something for my niece. I told her sure and then we hung up the phone. I decided to take the long way home, and when I got to my apartment door, it was ajar and when I walked inside my niece lay unconscious on the floor with Bridget beside her. I began to have a panic attack and the ambulance was called and before long we were all rushed to the hospital. I was released, but I don't know how my niece and sister-in-law are. I walked out before I could hear the news. Last I heard, Bridget was in critical condition because she was shot in the chest. This is all my fault Ezra! " Aria told me before breaking down again and falling into my arms.

"Aria, I'm so, so sorry. None of this is your fault though! You couldn't have known what was going to happen! You shouldn't have left your family there by themselves though, you need to be there with them," I retorted.

"Don't you dare say this isn't my fault! If I would have just told her I would bring over whatever she needed later, none of this would have happened! It would have been a clean break in with no one getting injured! And Ezra, I can't be there. I need to be here. I can't bear to hear the news I'm going to get when I get back and when I do finally hear it, I will never be the same. The look on Mike's face told it all. That's why I got up and walked out and texted you. I couldn't be there with them. I wanted to be here with you," she answered.

"But Aria, no matter how many times you say this is your fault, it isn't. And I know you want to be here, but Aria they really need you there. You aren't the only one going through this. Think of how Mike feels," I said.

"I'm pretty damn sure Mike hates me right about now. I know exactly how he feels. I hate myself too and I just want to die. I am the one who should have been shot. I would have been there if I would have taken the short route home. It wouldn't be them, it would be me and I wish nothing more right now that it was me. I'm a horrible person, Ezra. If you only knew, but you don't."

I looked at the woman in front of me and only then did I realize how truly broken she was. She seemed full of life with no worries just an hour and a half prior, and now she has all the worries in the world weighing her down and she doesn't deserve this. Auburn and Bridget don't deserve what happened to them either, but this isn't Aria's fault and I can't do anything to convince her otherwise.

"You aren't a horrible person Aria. In the short time I've known you, you seem like a sweet and caring person and I know you are. There is nothing bad about you. And please do me a favor; stop saying you deserve to die and that you should have been shot, because none of that is true for the hundredth time. No one deserved this, but it happened and you can't do anything to change that now. Everything will get better in time. I promise. Now please get back to the hospital. You need to be there with your family and they need you there. Trust me," I said to her before standing up and walking her to the door. I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead and she gave me a small smile before walking out of my apartment door.

She turned around and spoke softly, "I'll call you in fifteen minutes, promise." And with that she walked out of sight.

Aria's POV

Ezra was right, but he was also wrong. Sure, I did need to go back to the hospital, but this was my fault and I'm not a nice person like he thinks. He might think I am, but I'm not. I have some dark secrets that no one knows about and those secrets should never become exposed and I intend on keeping them hidden. I get into my car and turn it on and start driving. I thought about going to the hospital, but I couldn't take it. I needed to get everything straight in my mind before I headed back there. I decided I would go to the park for a little while since no one would be there and I could clear my head. Once I arrived, I got out of my car and made my way over to a swing. My phone started to buzz and I looked down to see the message was from Mike. I didn't even click read because I knew what it was about and I didn't want to read it because it would be worse than hearing it. I went back to my car and reached into the console and pulled out the small, cold item. I knew this was the only way out of everything I had done and the pain I had caused my family earlier. I had promised Ezra I would call him in fifteen minutes and it was almost to fifteen minutes so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and went to my contacts before clicking on his name. And at the same time, I pointed the item to my head and shot, just as he answered the phone.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews so far! I wasn't expecting to get that many for the first two chapters! I hope you all don't want to kill me after this chapter and it is not the ending! I know it may seem like an ending but it isn't! Please review! And feel free to follow me on twitter halesupporter96 for when I am going to be updating! (:**


	4. Will I Ever Be Able to Love Her?

**Thank you all so much for the reviews so far on this story! I love hearing what you guys think! (:**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I had promised Ezra I would call him in fifteen minutes and it was almost to fifteen minutes so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and went to my contacts before clicking on his name. And at the same time, I pointed the item to my head and shot, just as he answered the phone._

Ezra's POV

I was currently sitting on my couch, mindlessly flipping through the very few channels I did have, before decided to just give up searching for something to watch. I muted the television and grabbed my laptop, hoping to get some more written on my new story; the story of meeting someone and knowing they are the one. Unlike my previous story, this one wouldn't be about two people falling in love and not being able to be together and having to fight through everything to be together, this story would be about finding the person and being with them, fighting through the odds together, not separately. Aria had left my place about fifteen minutes ago and she promised she would call me in fifteen minutes, and I was anticipating her phone call.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring as if on cue, and I pulled it out of my pocket to answer it. I noticed it was Aria and sighed a breath of relief that she had called like she promised she would. I slid my finger across the screen to answer it and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. I didn't get a response from the other end though, all I got was silence and then I heard it. A sound I hated, a click followed by a loud boom; the sound of a gun being fired. I didn't hear anything after that except for the phone falling to the ground before I disconnected, grabbed my car keys, and took off out my apartment door to the parking lot. I hurriedly got into my car and sped out of my parking spot, racing down the street on the way to the hospital. That was when I noticed a car; her car to be exact. I slowed down and called 911, as I couldn't call them before because I had no idea where she was located. I got out of my car and ran over to the driver's side, and that was when I found her lying there on the ground, blood spewing out of her mouth. I squatted down to where I was beside her before sitting completely down on the ground, pulling her head into my lap.

I waited impatiently for the ambulance to arrive, praying that Aria would make it. She was such a beautiful and caring person, and I know why she had done this; she blamed herself for what happened to Bridget and Auburn. I realized then that she never even found out the news on what happened with them and done this to herself without knowing the truth. This is what caused me to break even more inside. I heard the sirens approaching us and sighed a breath of relief that they got there in less than two minutes, a record time for them. They rushed over with a stretcher and pulled her out of my lap and set her on it before rushing back to the ambulance with her. I climbed into my car and rushed to the hospital, riding behind the ambulance the entire ride there. I rushed into the hospital and saw a distraught family before my eyes. It was then that I figured they must have been Aria's family and slowly made my way over to them, contemplating on how to start this conversation.

"Are you Aria Montgomery's family?" I ask politely.

The woman looks up and slowly nods her head. "We are. Who are you?" She asked, a little taken aback that I knew her daughter.

"Um, I'm Aria's, uh, friend?" I say, not quite knowing exactly what we are. We had just met earlier today, and now all of this was happening.

Her mother looked up at me and slowly smiled. "Why are you here without her?" She asked me.

"Um, I'm actually here with her, but um, she is kind of rushed back into ICU at the moment," I stated, not wanting to witness their reactions.

Byron soon stood up upon hearing what I had just said and made his way over to me. "What did you just say?" he asked me with a stern tone.

"Um, Aria is currently in ICU. She has uh, been shot. Well, technically she hasn't been shot. She, uh, uh, shot herself…" I said, stumbling over my words and stopping short from finishing my sentence.

"WHAT?!" Ella screamed at the top of her lungs. Heads soon snapped around to us, and all attention was now currently focused on the ruckus we were causing.

Drawing attention to us was not something I had wanted to do; it just happened and was now something I couldn't help. Ella still had her eyes focused on me, waiting not-so-patiently for me to say something more. Byron was looking at me, full on rage in his eyes. Mike soon got up and walked over to me, giving me a hard blow to the face, busting my lip. I stumbled back and Mike went in for another throw, but Byron thankfully pulled him back before he could hit me again.

"Mike, stop!" yelled Byron to his son. Mike finally relaxed in his father's arms and dropped his own, surrendering.

"Look, none of this is my fault. I'm sorry. She feels as if what happened with Auburn and Bridget is her fault and she left my place and told me that she was going to come straight here and then she called me and I heard a gunshot and went looking for her and then found her. I'm so sorry that she did this. She told me she wasn't a perfect person and that I wouldn't want to be around her if I knew some of the things she has done. Do you have any idea what any of that means?" I asked her parents, hoping they could give me something.

"She… she has had some past problems with alcohol. She was in rehab to clean up. It was so bad that at one point she tried to commit suicide, but we found her before she could do anything to harm herself. Sometimes she goes on a destructive path, but with Auburn around, it's like all her cares are gone and she focuses on just Auburn and ways to get herself better." Ella paused and thought for a second before continuing. "Auburn is fine. They came out and said she was gone and then by a miracle, they tried to bring her back one more time and she pulled through. Bridget is also fine right now. Everyone is fine… except my baby girl. All because she left before we found out the news and never came back," Ella broke down crying and collapsed in the closest chair she could find. Byron made his way over to his wife and picked her up before setting her back down in his lap, letting her cry into his shirt.

I decided to walk outside and get some fresh air after receiving all of this information. I walked out the doors and leaned up against the brick wall. I had only known Aria a day, and yet I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She was a lost woman, someone with emotional issues. I wanted to help her, but I could only do that if she recovered, and by the looks of things when I arrived to her, I didn't think she would make it, but one can only hope. I slid down to the ground, letting the tears continue to fall. I heard the doors opening and quickly wiped my eyes, and looked up to find Byron walking towards me.

"Hi," he said timidly.

"Hey, sir," I replied.

Byron gave me a curt nod before sitting down beside me. "That's my baby girl in there, Ezra. Aria is my only daughter, my first born. I know we just met, and I know you haven't known her long, but I can tell you care about her. You seem like a genuine man, and I'm glad you somehow walked into my daughter's life, I just hope it wasn't too late. Who knows? We could be attending her funeral in a few days," Bryon choked out, tears sliding down his face.

I looked at the broken man in front of me and knew now that Aria had to pull through. If she didn't, this family would never be the same. I realized now she held them all together. Not Mike, not Auburn, but Aria. Their oldest child, the one they spent more time with, the one who had the most problems. She was the one that held this family together will all of those things. She was loved and she didn't realize it. She only saw the harm she was causing her family, but she never did focus on the good things she has done for her family. She had brought them all closer, and only now could one see that.

"I'm gonna go check on her, sir. Would you like to go back in with me?" I asked him politely.

He slowly shook his head and I gave him a nod before walking back through the automatic doors. I walked into the hospital and headed straight for the nurses' station.

"What is the progress of an Aria Montgomery?" I asked.

The woman behind the counter looked up and pulled out a file. "She is stabilized. That isn't saying that could backfire, but as of now, she is stabilized and in a coma. How long will the coma last? Who knows. It could be a few days, weeks, months, a year. Only time will tell."

I smiled politely and nodded my head before walking to the waiting area where her family is. Ella was still shook up from all the events happening from the afternoon and I couldn't blame her. She looked up at me along with Mike, and I sat down adjacent to them.

"She's in a stabilized coma. They say it can backfire and they aren't sure how long she will be in it. I'm sorry," I say. Ella nods her head and sits there, no tears running down her face. She forms her lip into a half smile and then gets up and walks to the nurses' station, to which I presume she asked what room Aria was located.

"How is your fiancée and daughter?" I ask Mike.

He looks up at me and smiles. "They are better. Auburn should be good to go in a few days, Bridget in about a week. I think I'll go see them right now, actually," Mike replied. And with that he was gone off in the direction of the hospital rooms. I sat there not knowing exactly what I should do before I decided to go home and get some rest, seeing as it was three in the morning.

Once I opened my apartment door, I made my way to the bathroom and took a quick shower and then changed into a pair of boxers, brushed my teeth, and climbed into bed. As I lay there, thoughts of Aria ran through my head. Should I continue seeing her? Should I try to figure out what all is wrong with her? Should I leave her alone? Would she even remember who I was when she woke up? Would she remember who her parents were? All these things ran through my head and I couldn't fall asleep. That was when I decided I would do everything in my power to make sure Aria would never hurt herself again and I would get her to open up to me. I like Aria, but I don't want to fall for her. I just want to be her friend, help her through her problems. I realized tonight that I could never be with her because of all these problems. I'm sure she will find someone who will love her though. I'm sure of it. She's beautiful and smart. These things I know for a fact, but I don't think I could ever love her.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I love hearing you guys' feedback! And if you want longer chapters, don't hesitate to tell me! (: Please review! and follow me on twitter halesupporter96**


	5. Secrets Exposed

**Okay, I thought I would give you guys another update on this story since my updating might not be as great after Wednesday because school is starting back. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and I hope you like this chapter and where I am going with this story. Thank you all so much for the reviews so far! (: I really love what I did with this chapter, but I feel like it could have been better, but I guess that is for you guys to decide! Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

_ I realized tonight that I could never be with her because of all these problems. I'm sure she will find someone who will love her though. I'm sure of it. She's beautiful and smart. These things I know for a fact, but I don't think I could ever love her._

**Ezra's POV**

I wake up to the sun streaming through my window, hitting my face. I slowly sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bed before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then go back into my bedroom to get dressed for the day. After throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt, I walk into the kitchen to make me a cup of coffee. I quickly down it and grab my keys and head to the hospital, planning on seeing how Aria was doing today. I had thought through my plans to find out what exactly is going on in her life at the moment, last night. She seemed fine when we went out to get dinner the night before and now I find out she had these issues and tried to kill herself. I want to help her, I really do. She was someone who seemed like she trusted people easily, and I really thought we could be something when we had dinner, but now that I know everything, I can only see her as a friend.

I pulled up to the hospital at approximately 9 o'clock and head straight to the nurses' station to see what room Aria is in. I get a visitors pass and get in the elevator, heading towards the ICU on the fifth floor. I walk down the long corridor and finally find Aria's room and I walk in to see her beautiful, sleeping face. Her long eyelashes were lying on her cheeks and her breathing was done by a breathing machine she was hooked up to. It was such an awful way to see her. She had a bandage wrapped around her head where she had had surgery, and her hair had been shaved. I knew she wouldn't like this, but at least she was still living, that was all that mattered at the moment. I just hoped she remembered who everyone was when she wakes up. They said there was a possibility she wouldn't and I'm worried. I sat down in a chair by her bed and began talking to her.

"Aria, you seem like such a wonderful girl and you have no idea the pain you have put everyone through this past day. You shouldn't have done this, it wasn't worth it, I promise. Your life is worth living, no matter what may have happened in your past or the present for that matter. They said you almost died. You were so close to being gone. Your family was worried sick, and they are even more concerned now, knowing you may not remember who they are when you wake up, better yet they don't know the age your brain will be at. You could be back when you were a teenager for crying out loud. I honestly hope you're not. I want you to remember who I am and about the dinner we shared. I don't want you thinking I am just some random stranger, because I'm not. Okay, maybe I am in a way, but we have talked, we connected, we were supposed to have dinner tonight. But now you are here and I can't change that. I wish I could, but I can't. If only you wouldn't have left my apartment or I would have went with you, but I didn't. It's kind of funny now that I think about it. You felt guilty about what happened with your niece and sister-in-law and now I feel guilty about this happening to you all because I told you to come back here, knowing the state you were in. I'm such an idiot and I'm honestly so, so sorry. You don't even know." I stopped talking to her and didn't realize I had tears rolling down my cheeks until right then. It was funny how this girl could affect me the way she was, and I hadn't even known her a day. I just sat there and continued to let the tears fall, not even trying to stop them. I grabbed her hand and kissed it, before getting up and walking out the door, but not before bumping into Ella.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ella!" I apologized.

"It's perfectly fine, Ezra. Don't worry about it. Is she any better?" she asked me.

"I guess she's as good as she can be. Still in a coma and connected to the machine. You don't know how sorry I am about all of this, Ella. I feel like this is my fault for letting her leave my apartment in the state she was in. It was stupid on my part. I didn't even think she would do something like this though," I replied to her.

"Ezra, this isn't your fault. Like I said before, she has some issues. She is emotionally damaged and I can't do anything to help her. She won't listen to me and get help," Ella told me with sad eyes.

I looked at Ella and gave her a sincere look before asking my next question. "Ella, if you don't mind, would you mind telling me exactly everything that is wrong with Aria? I want to try and help her and I can't do that unless I have some insight on everything. "

"Sure, Ezra. Let me go see my daughter real quick and then we can go get breakfast and chat."

I nodded my head in agreement and stood against the wall as she went and saw Aria. She walked out of the room about two minutes later and we headed back down to the main floor.

"Do you want to take my car?" She asked me.

"Yeah, sure. That will be fine," I said to her with a small smile.

I followed her to her car and we got inside and headed to this small café down the road from the hospital. Once inside, we immediately found a seat and ordered. When the waitress walked away, Ella began to talk.

"At the age of fifteen, Aria became dependent on alcohol. To this day, I don't know why she turned to it. She hasn't ever told me, and believe me Ezra, I want to know why. I have pondered over everything and yet I come up blank. Her grades started slipping and she started getting into trouble at school and before long, she was in alternative school. She stopped talking to her three best friends and completely shut them out whenever they tried to talk to her or help her. They eventually just decided to give up. Aria then began hanging out with the wrong crowd after getting out of alternative and began doing drugs. She was spiraling down the wrong path quicker than any of us had expected her to. Then she started to become suicidal so we moved away for a while thinking it would help her, but it just got worse. She was admitted to a psychiatric ward and was under observation for a month before they released her to us. She stopped eating and before long was admitted to the hospital because she was malnourished. She was kept there for a week before being put back into the psychiatric ward and she was released again only a month after her entry. After that, she started drinking again and this time worse than before. We admitted her to rehab and she finally cleaned up and then her suicide attempts started up again. We walked in on her one time and she was barely breathing, Ezra. You don't know how bad that scared me. She was rushed to the ER and ever since then we thought she was fine. That was three years ago. But she still has thoughts about killing herself, but now that Auburn is around, her world has become different and she has tried to push everything negative out of her life for the sake of that little girl. And when she thought she was gone, I guess it triggered everything again. Oh, Ezra. I don't know what to do with her. She won't go to therapy, she won't talk to me, and she won't talk to Byron. Please, get her to open up to you. I just feel like she will. I had that feeling the very first time I talked to you. You seem like such a genuine and caring person, and someone that she would be willing to talk to and I hope for Aria's sake, I'm right. She needs a good friend in her life. She hasn't had any in four years. Everyone just eventually shut her out and never made an attempt to come back to her to start talking with her again. I think that is another reason why she has these depression problems. She hasn't ever had a lasting relationship either. The longest relationship she had was a month. He said she just wasn't right for him, but I know why he left her. I caught him a week before out on a date with someone else. To this day I haven't told Aria that," Ella paused as the waitress brought us our food and then when she left, she continued to talk. "He didn't see me, of course, but that was just something I didn't want to tell her. I just thank god every day that she never went down the path of having sex with any guy she met when she was in high school. I was so worried that she would do that. And before you ask, I know she hasn't done that because I asked her and she wouldn't lie about that. That is the only thing she has actually told me. Please, Ezra, I'm begging you to open up to her. I know you're a good guy and can see how wonderful of a person she is. Maybe one day, you can become part of the family," she finished with a smile.

I sat there thinking over everything she had said before answering. "Ella, I will try everything I can to get her to talk to me, but I can't make any promises. It will be her choice whether or not she wants to talk to me. I am really hoping she will open up to me, but there is always that chance she won't. I'm terribly sorry you had to go through all of that and not knowing what you could do to get her to talk or stop. I know it was horrible for the both of you. Aria seems like such a bright girl, and that I know she is. And I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think I could ever become part of the family. I don't think I am right for Aria. I have issues of my own and I don't want to complicate her life any more than it already is," I say honestly.

"And just when I thought you were a good guy who would possibly be the one for her, you make up an excuse," she spats at me.

"I'm not making up an excuse, I promise you that. I just think there is someone out there who is better suited than me for Aria. Someone who can love her more than I probably could," I say with a sad smile.

Ezra, just get to know her and maybe think about giving her a chance. You may not be able to love her like you think someone else could, but you never know until you try. Would you like a ride back to the hospital or would you like to walk?" she asked me quickly changing the topic.

"Um, I think I'll walk. Thank you," I said. The waitress came back to the table with our check and I instantly reached for it.

"You don't have to pay for this, Ezra," she said.

"I want to," I simply replied before getting up and going to the counter to pay.

Ella and I parted ways at the door. She headed right, I'm assuming the way to her house and I headed left, back to the hospital to retrieve my car. The walk was peaceful, and the weather was perfect. I arrived at the hospital about thirty minutes later and got into my car and turned on the air. I decided to go to the library to find a book about people with depression. I drove for fifteen minutes before pulling into the parking lot of the library and finding a front row parking spot. I made my way inside and searched the shelves until I found a book that seemed like it would help. I checked out and walked back to my car and headed straight home.

LB

I walked into my apartment, the air refreshing. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water before heading into the living room. I placed my glass down on the coffee table and retrieved my laptop from my desk before heading back to the couch. I sat down at the end and powered up my laptop and then went to google to see if I could find anything on Aria. I went to the search bar and typed in her name and an article popped up.

"A Killer Among Us' was the name of the article so I clicked on it to see what it was about.

_Aria Montgomery, 18, of New York was convicted of murdering Jackson Grey, 15, on August 6__th__, 2013. Grey and Montgomery had been at the same party before a fight broke out between the two and Montgomery grabbed a knife and stabbed Grey twenty-five times. No one knows exactly what the fight was about, and everyone scattered after the stabbing. Montgomery is said to have serious emotional and depression problems, and has been admitted to a psychiatric ward before. Her court date is set for September 5__th__._

I couldn't believe what I had just read and now I knew why no one wanted to be with her. Well, at least I thought. This was a public case, I believe. Her parents had made no attempt to get the article removed either. I was now beginning to wonder if this was a crooked family, but the way Ella talked about Aria, I finally came to the conclusion they weren't. I now started to wonder how Aria could be around kids after all of this. I typed in her name and her verdict and it turned out she was found not guilty and it was deemed as self-defense and she was once again admitted to a psychiatric ward. So, she had been in there more than twice? I finished searching for her after coming up with nothing but that one article and grabbed my book to start reading. I hadn't exactly known what type of problem I had on my hands until now. If I was being honest, it actually kind of scared me to know all of this about Aria. But the outcome of it all in my brain told me one thing over and over: I would never be able to fall for this girl now.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Reviewing this makes me want to write more and update faster. So, please update, they seriously mean the world to me. I will take any criticism and ideas for this story as well, so feel free to do that! (: I'll try and get an update up by Friday, but It all depends on how busy I am, but if I can get 5-10 reviews, I will take the time out of my schedule to update before then (: **


	6. Can There Be Love?

**Okay, I am SO SO SO SORRY that it has taken me so long to update! I know I promised an update like, oh I don't know, three weeks ago, but school started and I got a new teacher and she loves to pile on the homework so we had a ton of homework the first weekend of school! And then I didn't have time to write the following week and I then had company that weekend and then my mom came to stay with me at my grandparents for a week and she had my computer and then I have been sick this past week, so my apologies on the long wait! I can't thank everyone enough for sticking with me and reviewing and reading this story because it honestly means a hell of a lot! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Arwa, Meaghann, Kate, and Emily! They have pushed me to write this chapter so without them; this might have been put off a little longer! I love you guys so much and I'm glad you enjoy my writing! **

**So, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! And Happy Ezria Anniversary! (:**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I hadn't exactly known what type of problem I had on my hands until now. If I was being honest, it actually kind of scared me to know all of this about Aria. But the outcome of it all in my brain told me one thing over and over: I would never be able to fall for this girl now._

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up feeling cramped, and only then did I realize I fell asleep on my couch. The book I was reading the night before to try and get some background on what Aria had been going through, was lying on my chest. I removed it and stuck it on my coffee table before getting up and going to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Ten minutes later I was walking out my apartment door and to the little café down the block from my apartment to go grab a cup of coffee and a muffin. I was planning on going to the hospital today to see Aria once again and to see if she was doing any better. I prayed that she would wake up soon and that she would remember who I was.

Standing in line at a café was probably the worst thing ever. No one seems to know what the hell they want even if they have been standing there waiting for ten minutes. How do you not know what you want by the time you get to the counter to order? When it was finally my turn, I ordered a cup of black coffee and a blueberry muffin and was gone out the door within two minutes. I got in my car and made the short trek to the hospital and went up to Aria's room. When I walked in, I was shocked to see both Ella and Byron there.

"Hello, Ezra," greeted Byron with a sad smile.

"Hey Ella, Bryon," I said while nodding at each of them.

"She has moved a few times, but she hasn't opened her eyes yet," stated Ella.

I looked up at Ella and then looked back down at the fragile woman lying in the bed. My heart broke for them. "I'm glad she's progressing," I replied.

"If you would like a moment with her we can leave," Byron spoke.

I nodded my head and they silently exited Aria's room. I walked over to her bed and sat down beside her and sat down in the chair located by the bed. I tentatively grabbed her hand and began to speak to her.

"Aria, I hope when you wake up that you remember who exactly I am and that you will want to talk to me," I let out a sigh, knowing that even though she could hear what I was saying that she wouldn't comprehend any of it. I stayed there for fifteen minutes more before getting up, leaving a quick kiss on her forehead and walking out the door. I found Ella in the waiting room and made my way over to her.

"You can go back in whenever you feel like it. I'm gonna head home now. Is Byron still here?" I asked.

"Yes, he is in the cafeteria getting me some more coffee. He should be back in a few minutes," she retorted and then looked away from me.

"Look, Ella, I'm tremendously sorry for what I said yesterday. I know you are probably over it, but I can't let go of what I said. It wasn't right of me. Yes, maybe I could give Aria a chance, but what if she doesn't want to take a chance with me? What if she's scared that I will run once I know everything? Have you given that a thought?" I asked her.

"Ezra, think about what you just said. You asked me if I thought she would run once you knew everything; Ezra, you do know everything and yet you are still here checking in on her. You know the main events that have happened. Hell, I'm even sure you know about the murder trial she was on," she stated flatly.

I took a step back and sat down in a chair that was located across from Ella. "I do know about that. I looked her up last night. I feel horrible about it now, but I know she wouldn't do anything to harm anyone purposely. Can I ask you a question though? Why would you let something like that be a public case and not try and get it taken care of privately? I'm only asking because families with money get talked about; trust me I know. I know New York is big, but I also know how people talk," I stated bluntly.

"Look, you probably think both Byron and I are horrible parents because we let it go public, but it wasn't our decision. Aria didn't want a private case. She didn't care what people said. We get talked about every now and then, but we let Aria choose what she wanted to do and we went with her decision. Maybe it wasn't the best decision, but she wanted a public case, so we let her have her public case. She told me that if people didn't want to be around her after that, that she would then know who her true friends were. And you know what Ezra? No one stuck around; she was pushed away. Then a guy came along and cheated on her. She has had it rough since that case went public, but she chose that, so she chose to deal with the consequences that came with that," Ella said to me.

I just stared at her, and then opened my mouth to speak. "Well she made a tough decision and I don't know how she is dealing with everything she is. Do you think that maybe the reason she has turned back to this is because people have pushed her away and no one wants to get close to her? If you think about it Ella, all she has is her family and now me; if she will still have me after this," I stated.

"Ezra, I'm sure she will still accept you with open arms. I can tell you think no less of her than you did when you first met her and for that I thank you. She needs a friend, and I want you to be her friend. I know you already said you would be, but I just had to say it again. I like you Ezra, a lot and I know Byron does too," she said before standing up. "Well, I'm going to go see my daughter. Have a safe ride home," she said before heading off in the direction of Aria's room.

LB

Sitting down on my leather couch, I grabbed my laptop from my side table and set it on my lap and powered it up. I thought about what Aria and I had talked about on our first date. I said I was going to start another book and I said it would be about us. At the time I was joking, and both of us knew it, but now I was seriously thinking about writing a story about us. I knew it was risky, but I didn't care. I opened up Microsoft Word and began typing.

_Sometimes amazing things happen by unexpected events. This is a true story based on one of these unexpected things that happened. One night that changed my life; for better or worse I don't know yet. I'm not sure of anything at this moment. This is a story based on the life of me, Ezra Fitz and the amazing woman I met at an unexpected time, Aria Montgomery. This story was a joke at first, I wasn't originally going to write it, but now I am. Do I know the outcome of this story right now at this particular time? No I don't, and neither do you, but we both will by the end of this story because I am writing it as the days pass and as things progress. I think of this as a journal entry every day, and that is how I will think about this until I have it completed. _

_ Chapter 1_

_ My day was supposed to be spending the day with my nephew at the zoo, but things suddenly changed. Sure, I still spent the day with him at the zoo, but something wonderful happened while I was there. I noticed a woman staring into the lion cage, and I was sure she was gorgeous. I noticed her from behind, long chocolate brown hair, and a short, petite stature. I wanted to see her face, but I was too scared to approach her. My wish was fulfilled when I was in the gift shop with my nephew and a little girl ran into my leg. A woman ran over to her, and apologized and only then did I realize it was the girl I so desperately wanted to approach not minutes prior. _

_"I'm sorry, she got excited," says the woman who had approached now approached me to grab the little girl. _

_"It's fine, really. This little guy here does the same thing all the time," I said with a smile. I noticed then that she had big, gorgeous hazel eyes. I peered down at the little girl who finally poked around from behind this woman's legs. _

_"I'm Aria Montgomery and this is Auburn Montgomery," she said while she gestured to the little girl. _

_"I'm Ezra Fitz and this is Brantley Fitz," I replied. _

_We chatted for a short time before I asked her to dinner and she agreed. There was just something about Aria that sparked my interest and I wanted to know more about her. I only then realized once I left that we hadn't exchanged phone numbers and I hope that nothing happened because she wouldn't have a way to get ahold of me. But then I figured it also worked out because if she had my phone number she could easily call and cancel if she wanted to, but since she didn't have it she would have to show up. I went home and got ready for the nights events after taking Brantley back to his house. _

_I made it to the restaurant and immediately got seated; thanks to the reservation I had made earlier. I thought back to the conversation I had exchanged with Aria earlier and wondered why she wasn't shocked when I told her my name. Maybe she was just too scared to say anything, or maybe she really didn't know who I was and for that I was grateful. _

_I saw Aria approaching ten minutes after I arrived to the restaurant and was glad that she hadn't stood me up, not that I thought she would. _

_"Hey," I said with a bright smile as I swiftly got up and pulled out her chair for her. _

_"Hey," she shyly responded. _

_"You look beautiful," I told her being sincere. She honestly looked breathtakingly beautiful. She was probably the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on. _

_As soon as I said that, she blushed. I remember that particularly because she shyly looked down and then finally made contact with my eyes again before she finally spoke; her face still scarlet. _

_"I'm glad you made reservations," she stated. _

_I laughed silently to myself knowing what she meant. If I hadn't made reservations, we would have been here a while or just going somewhere else. But since I am the famous author of Taking Risks, as soon as I called they immediately assigned me a table for the night. That was one of the only things I enjoyed about everything, but then again, it gets old sometimes too. I miss being not able to walk out and not have people rush up to me wanting an autograph, so when I find someone who just wants to be my friend or date me and not for my money or publicity, I am thrilled. Maybe that is why I was so drawn to Aria in the first place; she didn't want my autograph and she was genuine. _

_"I told them who I was and they immediately opened up a spot," I said with a smile to her. _

_A look of shock registered on her face after I said that and I knew she had finally figured out who I was. I was anticipating her running off and leaving her there to have dinner along, but when she suddenly didn't leave, a wave of relief washed over me and I felt like I could finally be myself. _

_We talked and joked around, and it was a wonderful night. We found out that the other didn't have a kid like we had both thought and we laughed at what we first thought. It was one of the best nights I had had in a while and I actually enjoyed myself. I walked her out to her car and I wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to scare her off or make a move too fast, so I just took her phone and took a picture of myself and put it in her phone before helping her in her car and watching her drive off. _

_I thought the night was wonderful, and then I received a text from Aria and my nerves shot through the roof. Was she texting to cancel our second date? Had she not enjoyed the night like I thought she did? I had questions running through my head but I finally opened up the text and read it. She said that she really needed someone because something had happened and I texted her back my address. I sat on my couch, the very one I am writing this on right now, and thought about what could have possibly happened that would make her want to come see me; I was practically a stranger. _

_A barely audible knock came from the other side of my apartment door a few minutes later and I quickly stood up and walked over to it and pulled it open. On the other side was Aria and she fell into my chest and started crying. I held her close to me and then we went over to the couch. I whispered that everything will be okay and I soothingly rubbed her back, but as soon as she pulled away and looked at me with red-rimmed eyes, she stated the one thing that I never wanted to hear fall from anyone's mouth. _

_"I deserve to die," she stated. Those four little words meant so much to both her and I. No one needs to think that way, no matter what the circumstance. I sat there and held her close after she said those words and then she started to reiterate the events that happened subsequently after our date. My heart ached for her, wanting nothing more in the world to just hold this woman forever, but I knew that was impossible. _

_The things she told me, they weren't pretty. She had received a call from her sister-in-law, Bridget, asking if she could go to Aria's apartment to get something of Auburn's and Aria told her it was fine. When Aria arrived home though, she received the worst shock known to man: her house had been broken in to and Bridget and Auburn were in critical condition. They were both rushed to the hospital and there was a chance Auburn wouldn't make it; Aria had left the hospital before the doctor to reveal the news on how Auburn was doing. _

_Aria blamed herself for this. She believed if she would have taken the short route home instead of the long one, that things wouldn't have happened and she would have arrived before Bridget did. She would have been the one that got shot. She wanted this. She blamed herself and kept saying that she should be the one that was in the hospital right now instead of them, but she wasn't. _

_Convincing someone that something isn't their fault is not an easy task, especially when that person is hardheaded and Aria just so happened to be one of those people. She was smart, witty, and stubborn, but I liked that about her. I finally talked her into going back to the hospital to be with her family and to find out how Auburn was. She agreed to go and to call me in fifteen minutes when she arrived, but on that fifteenth minute, my world was officially changed. _

I stopped typing and looked up from my computer screen. I noticed it was now past noon and I had yet to eat lunch. I moved my computer from my lap to on the couch beside me. I stood up and stretched my limbs, my back popping in the process. I made my way over to the kitchen nook and opened my fridge and pulled out the jug of sweet tea and walked over to my cabinet and pulled out a glass and filled it to the rim. I took a sip and then put the jug back into the fridge and then dialed the local pizza place around the corner and ordered a small, pepperoni pizza which would arrive in fifteen minutes. I decided to go back to writing the first chapter of my story while I wait for my pizza to arrive so I walked back over to the couch and set my laptop back on my lap and continued where I left off.

_I found out a load of information about Aria in the next days, some good and some bad, and some that just didn't make sense at all. That night Aria had come visit me in the apartment was a night she would officially never be the same. That call she promised to make to me, was a call I will never be able to forget; that memory will be taken to the grave with me. That was a phone call I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Hearing what I heard, that was something I never thought I would have to bear with. _

_I'm not really sure if Aria knew what the hell she was doing, to be honest. I'm sure she had an idea, but the aftermath of that idea left an overwhelming sense of disbelief with everyone closest to her. Aria had pulled the trigger of her gun as soon as I answered my phone, and that left her in the hospital and in a coma. I go to visit her every day and she is progressing slowly. The things I found out from her mother and through research though have officially blown my mind. I don't see how all these things are describing Aria. I just couldn't ever see it. _

_The things Ella Montgomery told me were hard to listen to. Aria had been an alcoholic throughout her teen years and she had also been on drugs. She was admitted to a psychiatric ward more than once and admitted to the hospital for malnourishment. She has even been on trial before for a murder when she was eighteen. These things won't add up if you look at Aria and talk to her, but they are all true. She had been in a state of depression for a while and as soon as she had gotten better, everything was triggered again as soon as something bad happened to Auburn. Auburn is what keeps Aria sane and what makes her see the good in life and not the bad. Auburn helps Aria to not drink and not become depressed, and when Aria is around Auburn, all she thinks and cares about is that little girl. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts of writing when I heard a knock on my door. I set my computer down beside me once again and made my way to the door and opened it. I fished my wallet out of my back pocket and handed the delivery boy a twenty dollar bill and then sent him on his way. I took the pizza box into the kitchen and set it on the counter and then pulled out a plate from my cabinet. I put two slices on the plate and then pulled out a stool and ate in the silence of my apartment. Once I was finished, I put the plate in the sink and went back into the living room to continue writing.

_You see, life is a precious gift that a lot of people take for granted; don't do that. Live life to the fullest you can live it and go for your dreams because I know you can achieve them. When you let things slip out of your grip and don't admit what you are feeling and keep everything bottled up inside, these things happen and they are uncontrollable to the people who care the most about you. I now wait patiently every day for news on Aria's progression and I visit her every day. Do I know if she will remember who I am when she wakes up? No, I don't, but all I can do is hope for the best. That's all anyone can do right now in the turmoil. _

_I spoke with Ella Montgomery again today at the hospital. She wants me to be there for Aria because she needs a friend and someone she can depend on when she wakes up. Ella thinks that eventually I can fall in love with Aria, but I don't know if that can happen. I know this sounds horrible of me, but I don't know if I could be with Aria now that I have found out all of these problems she faces in everyday life. I do know that I can still be there and begin to love her as a friend, but I don't know if thinks can spiral past that, but only time will tell. Now, I'm not judging Aria because of these problems, I just don't want to fall deeply in love with this wonderful girl only for her to do something terrible and me having to watch her get buried six feet under, because if I am being honest with myself, I can see me falling in love with her and I don't want to have to bury her before our love even gets the chance to blossom like I know it can if in fact I do fall in love with Aria. _

I decided to end there, because truth be told, I couldn't really write anymore until more days passed. Me saying that I could see myself falling for Aria was the truth. Before now I didn't think it was possible, but anything is possible, and I believe she would be the perfect person for me to spend the rest of my life with. I'm still so confused on my thoughts though because one minute I can make myself believe she is totally wrong for me and has too many problems, but then at other times I think we would mesh together perfectly. It scares me to be frank. I've never had conflicting feelings for someone, someone that I barely know at that. But I can't really say I don't know Aria because right now I know more about her than I should considering she hasn't told me much of anything. All I know right now though is that I need to figure out how far I can will this friendship to go before I fall for her, and I give myself two months at the most. I still have issues of my own to sort through and no one knows about these issues except for myself. I guess if I'm going to try and get Aria to open up to me and trust me, then I'm going to have to open up to her as well.

I decide to go back to the hospital so I grab my keys and walk out to my car. I arrive ten minutes later and take the elevator back up to Aria's room and slowly push the door open and walk in. Ella and Byron are still there and I slowly walk to the end of Aria's bed.

"Can I speak with you privately for a minute?" I ask Ella.

"Yeah, sure," she says as she stands and she walks out the door with me following right behind.

"Remember how you said you would like for me to hopefully become part of the family one day? I'm not making any promises, but I've been thinking and I know Aria has her problems and I know I don't know if she will even want to open up to me when she does wake up, but I believe I could fall in love with her. Everyone has their issues, not saying her issues is what made me say what I did in the first place, but I'm just saying that everyone has their issues and I have my own. I'm willing to open up to Aria about them if she will open up to me. I see this as the only way of getting her to trust me and a way to reassure her that I won't walk out on her when she needs someone the most," I say to Ella.

"Thank you for thinking about things, Ezra. I appreciate it. But please, don't feel obligated to make yourself fall in love with her for my sake or hers, do it for yourself. If you honestly can't see yourself with her, just tell me right now. If you just want to be friends with her you can also tell me that," she said with pleading eyes.

"Ella, I am doing this for myself. I need to settle down and I can see Aria being the one I want to settle down with. I know you may feel as if you are pressuring me into wanting to love her, but you aren't. I promise. But here's the other thing, I might not be able to fall in love with Aria and she might not love me back but only time will tell," I say truthfully.

"You're right Ezra. Only time will tell how this will play out. But promise me one thing," she said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Promise me that if you ever truly fall in love with Aria that you won't tell her I put you up to pursuing a friendship with her and to fall in love with her. I know you say you are doing this for yourself, but I know you aren't. You are doing this for my sake and for Aria's because you and I both know that no one will want to be with her when they find out all of her problems. I'm just still shocked you haven't ran yet," and with that Ella walked back into the room leaving me standing there shocked and speechless.

* * *

**Okay, I know it seems that Ezra is doing this for Ella and Aria's sake, but I can assure you he isn't. He is doing this for himself. He wants to fall in love with her because he sees the person she can be and he wants to be there for her and he has finally came to the conclusion that he is best fit for her and that no one else would be able to understand her like he can. He wants her to open up to him and in return he is going to tell her some things about his past that no one knows. Ella still believes that he is doing this for her and Aria and that is why she stated what she did "I'm still shocked you haven't ran yet". Now, that might be foreshadowing something for the near future but you will just have to wait and find out. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and once again I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! If you have any ideas to throw at me or any criticism on this chapter or any ideas for future chapters, PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me! Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:**


	7. Risk Taking

**SO sorry it has taken me so long to update this! I've been really busy with school and my Lucian story started to consume me and I kinda forgot about this one... haha. Anyway, thanks for the reviews last chapter! (: I hope you love this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! The more I get the quicker I will update! They honestly help motivate me to write...**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Promise me that if you ever truly fall in love with Aria that you won't tell her I put you up to pursuing a friendship with her and to fall in love with her. I know you say you are doing this for yourself, but I know you aren't. You are doing this for my sake and for Aria's because you and I both know that no one will want to be with her when they find out all of her problems. I'm just still shocked you haven't ran yet," and with that Ella walked back into the room leaving me standing there with a shocked expression on my face._

**Ezra's POV**

I couldn't believe Ella thought I was honestly doing this for her because I wasn't. Sure, maybe at first I was going to do this for her, but now that I looked into the situation and know what kind of a person Aria is, I want to become friends with her and be there for her every step of the way and truly fall in love with the woman she has become today. I know Aria has a dark past, but I only know what her mother has told me; the surface of every story without the full insight of the situations. I have a past that no one knows about and I'm willing to open up about it to Aria. I know she is the only one who would truly understand what I went through and I know it would help to get her to open up to me as well. For her to open up to me though, I'm going to have to do as much as I can to get her to talk.

I didn't realize I was still standing outside of Aria's room until I caught a glimpse of the door opening up again and Ella and Byron walking out. I looked up at Ella and gave her a small smile, which in return she gave a barely audible one back. I waited until they were inside the elevator until I opened up the hospital room door and made an entrance. I walked over to the chair located on the far end of the room and sat down, taking hold of Aria's hand and bringing it up to my lips to kiss softly.

"If only you know the pain you have put everyone through," I said softly. "You mean so much to everyone around you and you just don't realize it. These past few agonizing days, Aria, they have been the worst days of my life. I just wish I could see your beautiful hazel eyes again; I would do anything to see them right now in this moment," I finished.

I continued to stare down at her and gently graced her cheek with my thumb. I thought she was so beautiful in this moment and I just wished she would wake up. She didn't deserve to be in this state; she didn't deserve to do what she did to herself. Still gently caressing her cheek with my thumb, I gave her one last quick kiss to the forehead and then looked away, grabbing her hand. Suddenly I felt the slightest squeeze to my hand and I looked down, getting my wish.

"Where am I?" she asked, voice hoarse.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" I answered joyfully. I ran out into the hall and called for Aria's doctor and she approached not seconds later.

"I'm Dr. Johnson. I've been assigned to you here," she said with a small smile to Aria.

"Where am I?" Aria repeated again, this time to Dr. Johnson.

"You're in the hospital, honey. You um, you shot yourself," Dr. Johnson answered Aria.

Aria then looked over at me, tears in her eyes. "No, no she's lying. Please tell me she is lying!" She yelled at me. I looked over at Aria sadly and she let her tears spill.

"Aria, you were upset. Do you even remember why you shot yourself?" I asked her.

"I believe it had something to do with Auburn, but I could be wrong. I don't really know, Ezra. I was upset and I wasn't thinking about anything I was doing. I am the honestly probably the dumbest person on the face on this planet and I think it's a hazard to be around me. That's the honest truth," she said to me.

I looked at her and I began to tear up. The sight of her so broken and lost would make anyone's heart break if I was speaking the truth. I wanted to do nothing but hug her right now, but I knew it would be a dangerous thing to do knowing how fragile she still was at the moment. Finally, I spoke, "Aria, you are correct. You shot yourself because Auburn was hurt and so was Bridgit. You walked into your apartment and found them and called the police and ambulance, then you were checked out and taken to the hospital and released and you stayed behind and right when Mike was going to tell y'all the news on how they were progressing you left and came to my place and then left, called me, and shot yourself and ended up here. I have been coming up here every day to check on you and sit with you. I was scared for your life Aria, I hope you know that. Your parents were and still are worried sick about you. Do you even realize the amount of pain you have put everyone through that cares about you? Everyone loves you Aria. Can't you see that? Is that too much?" I asked Aria, my voice raising a few octaves.

"I'm sorry Ezra. I'm sorry for being a fucking idiot. I'm sorry for not knowing what to do with my life. I'm sorry for being suicidal and I'm sorry that I am not good enough for anyone who comes along and gives me the time of day, which rarely happens if I may add. You know, I thought you would be a decent guy, one that cared enough about me not to judge me, but I guess I was wrong about you. I guess all guys really are the same," she replied angrily.

"Aria, I do care about you. Probably more than I should considering I just met you not even a week ago and we don't really know that much about each other, but I promise you one thing, if you would allow me, I would like to be your friend and share things with you. I want to be different from all the other guys," I said to her, looking her right in the eyes.

"Ezra, I don't open up to people easily; it's hard for me to trust," was all she answered.

"Well, I hope I can change that. I need to go home though. I will see if the doctor has notified your parents yet that you have woken up before I leave and then I will come back and see you tomorrow," I told her.

"Okay, thank you for being here. It means a lot, honest. And if it helps, I want to call you a friend, but only if you will allow that," she says with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I answered before walking out the door. I find the doctor and she told me that Aria's parents had been notified right when she woke up and that they should be pulling in at any moment. I thank her and then leave before making my way to my car. I ordered a pizza and picked it up before I go home, and once inside my apartment, I begin to devour it. After my belly is full, I go over to my couch and grab my laptop, opening up my documents and beginning work on the next chapter of my book.

_Chapter 2_

_Today. Today marks the beginning of something wonderful. Aria is now awake and I couldn't be happier. Sure, things were rough when she first woke up. She didn't know where she was, how she got there. I cleared all these things up and asked her if she knew why she shot herself, which she answered with "I think it has something to do with Bridgit..." and she was absolutely correct on this. The fact she can remember why she did this to herself is enough for me to believe that she will make progress in recovery. _

_Aria told me that it was hard for her to open up to people because she can't trust easily; something I can completely relate to. I know the feeling of not knowing when someone will be there or if they will turn around and share all of your secrets once you spill how you feel or anything that may have happened. I know Aria has trust issues because of her past, but I am more than willing to do anything to help her change and I hope it will, in return, help me learn to open up and trust more as well. This is something we both need to do. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will go back and speak with her, begin to share my past and some of my secrets. I need her to trust me. Her final words before I left though, they hold a special place in my heart. She repeated my earlier words to her, "I want to call you a friend, but only if you will allow that". The feelings I got when she said those words to me, that feeling was like something I'd never felt before. Wanting her to open up to me was something I wanted a lot, but her accepting to be my friend and allowing me to be hers was even bigger and something I was scared I wouldn't achieve. My biggest accomplishment though will be when I get her to open up to me about everything. I need to get her to a point of trusting and within a week or two I know I can reach that point. _

_Do I think things will become more? Of course. Do I want things to become more? I'm not sure. Can I see myself marrying this girl? Maybe. Can I see me myself running away like Ella Montgomery predicted I will? I'm not sure. This question is still undecided on and it will be for a while. I guess we will just have to wait to find out when the time happens; I'm sure there will be one, there always is. _

_Some say being in love is the best thing, but I think love in general is even better. Think about it for a moment. You have this person who you call your other half, this person who you love and they love you. You are in love. But then you have a friend, a best friend even, and you know that no matter what they will always be there for you to listen to you no matter what. Will your partner always be that way? No, they won't and everyone knows that is the truth. They will get mad, they will leave, and maybe, just maybe they won't come back. _

_And in my case, she didn't come back and she never will. The one person who I was once in love with is no longer here today, and it is all my fault. I was selfish-say if you will- and that one day will be a day in my life that I will forever regret. I will never be able to get her back, not after everything that happened. Hell, I couldn't get her back if I tried. Why? The simple reason of her not being here anymore. The day she left me was a day she left this earth forever and it was all my fault. _

I stopped writing and read what I had written so far, sadness becoming overwhelming as I recalled the days of Gina. She was gone and never coming back. If only I hadn't been so stupid and selfish. Maybe she would still be here today. I knew now that if I wanted Aria to trust me and open up to me that I would have to start with the darkest thing in my past and that would be what happened to Gina. I knew I was taking a risk telling Aria about this, knowing it could scare her away, but I knew if I wanted her to trust me, she would after I told her what I needed to. I stand up and stretch, then grab my keys and head back to the hospital. I know I told her I wouldn't be back until the morning but I figured I might as well start tonight. I get into my car and drive to the hospital and then I take the elevator to Aria's room. Inside I find Ella and Byron there and I smile at them when they acknowledge my presence.

Aria's POV

I had woken up after being in a coma for almost a week. Hearing what I had done to myself made me feel horrible. I couldn't believe I had actually shot myself. I knew I was upset, but I can't believe I would ever go that that extreme of a measure ever again. I promised myself I would never become suicidal again, but I guess I broke that promise the night I pulled that trigger. I needed someone to call a friend and I knew that Ezra was the best thing. He was there when I woke up and that meant a lot to me.

I can't believe I said he was like other guys, because he isn't anything like any other guys that I have known in the past. After he left, my mom and dad showed up, and they were still here at this very moment as Ezra came strolling back into my room.

"I thought you said you weren't going to come back until the morning?" I asked him.

"I thought I wasn't, but I need to tell you something important," he answered, worry etched onto his face.

"Okay. Mom, dad, can you please give Ezra and I some privacy?" I asked them.

They both nodded their heads and silently walked out of the hospital room, leaving just Ezra and I together.

"Um, I want you to trust me, but in order to do that, I feel like I need to open up to you about some things-things from my past that I've never told anyone about before. And I'm not lying when I say I've never told anyone any of these things. What I'm about to tell you, Aria, it's big and you might be scared of me after I tell you. I don't want that. I want you to open up to me so I'm doing this to be fair to the both of us," he tells me.

"Ezra, you make this sound like it is something worse than me shooting myself," I answer and I notice him cringe at the mention of what I did to myself that landed me in the ICU.

"That's because it IS worse than what you did," he tells me in a whisper.

I become to become nervous about what he is going to tell me. He takes a seat next to me and grabs my hand. "Aria, I don't want you to be scared of me for what I am about to tell you. This is big, very big and it could possibly ruin everything." He takes a breath. "Aria, I killed someone and no one knows," he finished.

I shutter at what he just confessed, knowing now that if this case ever comes back up, I can go to jail for not speaking up about what I know. Could I rat out Ezra though? Right now, I don't think I could, but I don't think I could any later either. I knew now that I was once and for all, screwed. That was the only way to put it. 


End file.
